User blog:Meester Feesh/Tiketz's Series 8/9 Special Thing
After reading Tiketz's joke episode thing, I was so frickin' INSPIRED that I wrote an amazing 1- hour Mixels finale that includes every character from series 7 to 9. Coming November 4, the last day that we can all laugh before we start crying. Guest starring Donald Trump as himself. Act 1: The special starts 10 years ago with the Medivals and Mixies in high school. Trumpsy is being kicked out of the Mixies' band because he accused Magnifo of having drugs under his cape (which actually was a collection of assorted cheeses.) Meanwhile, Camillot is trying to impress his girlfriend Jamzy, Mixadel ain't havin' none of that s**t and Paladum is devastated over the loss of her one true love. The MCPD are also trying to stop the Mixies from playing, but they are all interrupted by a swarm of Nixels. The MCPD are running around being incompetent, Trumpsy is forced to Max and the Mixies end up Murping, and they are barely saved by the Medivals' Max. However, the Nixels manage to capture Trumpsy and bring him to their dying leader, King Nixel (who's suffering sick burns from the Ultra Miximum Max.) King Nixel sees the evil in Trumpsy and gives him a small loan of a million dollars to exterminate the Mixels. Fast forward to the modern day when the Nindjas are MLG swagmastering from building to building looking for theives. Cobrax is being a complete f****** NOOB while Spinza is busy telling him about their importance to the city and how he needs to be commited to his work. Cobrax then falls and hits the Pyratz's car. Realizing that these are the theives they're looking for, the Nindjas face the Pyratz in a Max battle. Cobrax and Skulzy both happen to control the Maxes and they fall in love at first sight. They demix and agree to go to the Sea Dawg for a date while the other Pyratz and Nindjas are just standing around like WTF? Meanwhile, an intruder sneaks into the Medivals' castle and creeps up on King Camillot and Queen Jamzy... Act 2: Later that night, Cobrax has managed to drag the Nindjas to the Sea Dawg for a dinner show against Spinza's will. He is clearly in love with Skulzy, so Lewt comes up to him saying that if he doesn't back off his sister, he'll f****** cut him. After the show ends, Skulzy and Cobrax decide to go on a walk around the wharf away from the others. On their walk, they see a group of Nixels stealing the Pyratz's gold and get into a chase with them. They pass by the MCPD, who join the chase. They end up in a secluded part of Mixopolis where they see Nixels building a wall as well as a giant statue in Trumpsy's likeness. Suddenly, the door slams behind them and Trumpsy shows up. He makes a Murp with his captives, Camillot and Jamzy, as well as some of his new ones, Kuffs, Busto, and Skulzy. The Murp corners and nearly kills Cobrax, until it gets R3K7D by a Tiketz Zaptor Mix. The MCPD Max to hold off the Nixels while the rest escape, but the Nixels break through and injure the Mixels. They black out. Act 3: They wake up in the Mixopolis Hospital to Surgeo's calming voice, Skrubz helping them heal, and Tuth being... Tuth. All of a sudden, Surgeo's head switches around and she becomes crazy (she does that crazy voice that Cree Summer does in, like, everything she voices in), Skrubz becomes queasy and throws up, and Tuth is still just... Tuth. The craziness is interrupted by Flamzer walking in and telling Surgeo that they have visitors, at which point everything goes back to normal. The MCPD walk in, weary from the fight, and Kuffs is left alone with Surgeo. The other Nindjas walk in and Spinza greets Cobrax with a friendly "Are you crazy, you idiot!?" Cobrax tells them what happened, which they refuse to believe until the King and Queen themselves walk in. While the Nindjas are bowing and saying "We're not worthy!" a Nixel lights the hospital on fire. The Nindjas evacuate the other patients, except for Kuffs and Surgeo, who are still alone. The MCFD show up to put out the fire, and Cobrax wants to help them rescue the trapped Mixels, despite Spinza's warning that it's too dangerous. Cobrax and the MCFD Mix, put out the fire, and rescue Kuffs and Surgeo. After the news of the fire gets around, they are joined by another group of Mixels and form an army, headed by Camillot. Facing media humiliation, Trumpsy decides to mobilize his Nixel army and meet the Mixels at the city dump for a showdown. Act 4: The Mixels and Nixels meet at the Mixopolis Dump. A Nixel steps out and begins reading a message from Trumpsy wanting to work out a deal, which Camillot completely ignores as he tells the army to charge. Cobrax and Skulzy do some cute lovey- dovey s*** or something like that before being a completely MLG kickass team of epicness. Seeing Cobrax's skills on the battlefeild, the other Nindjas decide to forgive him. Cobrax is so distracted with excitement from this that he doesn't notice that he's being dragged off by Nixels. The MCFD and Medix manage to rescue him, and the Pyratz and Nindjas decide to forgive each other by forming a Forgiveness Mix. Meanwhile, the MCPD are busy busting the Nixels' crime spree around town... or they would be if it weren't for Paladum following her new crush Busto around. This is journalism gold for the Newzers, who are documenting it all. Trumpsy is so irritated by this that he decides to go out and face Camillot himself. He Mixes with a few other Mixels against their will, and "builds a wall" around Camillot. The Medix Max and declare him dead, and Trumpsy takes the throne by force. After his desruction of the army's Cubit supply, all hope seems lost... until Skulzy and Cobrax somehow Mix without a Cubit! Busto, Paldum, Kuffs and Surgeo discover that if two Mixels love each other, then they are able to Mix by themselves (Incidentally, over the next few thousand years, Mixels change to all females, become more humanoid in appearance, only Mix without cubits, and decide to expand beyond the confines of their planet when their planet's rock supplies are depleted.) This is all too much cuteness for Skrubz to handle, causing him to throw up from cuteness overload. Suddenly, Camillot comes back to life (it turns out Tuth was controlling the Max during the diagnosis) and does this with Jamzy. They invite Trumpsy to play a concert for old times sake. Finally experiencing happiness for once, Trumpsy gives up and joins the band for a Max. The Max plays music, distracting the Nixels long enough for the Trashoz to clean up the debris of the battle. Then they see something incredible: Mixels and Nixels working together. Camsta falls out of the sky from breaking news overload. Camillot then realizes that all the Nixels need is a good leader and the Mixels and Nixels could get along and live together as a society. TEH EDN... FOREVER. Category:Blog posts